


An End to This Violent Love

by HeiwanaKenomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Multi, One Shot, Original Fiction, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiwanaKenomo/pseuds/HeiwanaKenomo
Summary: The cruel war is coming to an end and Renjun knows it. His team has a plan, a plan to end it once and for all. Everything is in their favor, they are going to make it.But what happens when an unexpected encounter throws him off his tracks, literally?//Writing prompt: a world in which your soulmate can't hurt you.This takes place in a fictional universe I created solely for this short fic, I don't have any other works that go on in the same universe.Give it a shot!...please.





	An End to This Violent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fic displaying a universe I created on my own. I don't have much detail of this world as I simply created it as I was writing. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Section C, up in front. Section D, to the sides. Section E…” The loud voice boomed through the large arena packed with armored fighters and suited rebels checking up the last few details. Jets and planes were already departing, flying up high only to decorate the sky with fireworks of deathly bombs.

 

A dainty boy stood against one of the large walls, nervously wiping the rotopiercer with his small fingers. The sections were already departing and he knew this meant that soon enough the Tresni would signal for his small team to go forth. Just the sound of explosions and ear piercing cries was enough to make his knees weak and legs wobble, he couldn’t even imagine how he’d make it out in the open.

 

He tried to calm himself by throwing his head back and closing his eyes, heaving a deep sigh and forcing his nerves to cool down. This was the end. Decades of war, of suffering and torture would all come to an end that night, at that spot. There was no way the Neorew would win, not with the giant army they had, not with the endless stock of weapons the boy himself had participated in retrieving.

 

This was the end. No more suffering. Perhaps after this night he could fix himself a house and live with his beloved in a peaceful place, isolated from the world and any possible conflicts. They could live happily without search pods and finders after them.

 

He smiled to himself.

 

“Renjun!” The sweetly familiar voice called after him, screaming over the loud noise coming from all over the place. Renjun spun himself around to face the owner of the voice. “Renjun.” His smile only grew.

 

“Jaemin.” He whispered, not even certain the other could hear it with all the ruckus. His hand reached up and his fingers hooked under the layers of fabric covering his beloved’s face before he pulled them down and revealed the breath taking features, wide eyes and glossy lips, the perfect nose and so much more. “Jaemin…” Renjun found himself repeating his name as the taller boy’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, an embrace that was filled with too much emotion.

 

“We’re going to win, Jun.” Jaemin’s voice was muffled by Renjun’s own fluff of dirty brown hair. “Soon. It’ll be over soon.” Their lips met just as another explosion sounded outside, louder than all the others. Their mouths were dirty, there lips were dry and chapped, in no way was the kiss pleasant, tension evident even in the way their lips moved. But the emotion was more than enough for them to melt into each other’s arms, savoring the last intimate moment they’d have before the hell ended.

 

A familiar whistle made them both snap their heads towards a small entrance near the exact spot they found themselves in. Three figures stood their, weapons in hand and postures held high.

 

The shortest of the three, standing out despite his lack of height compared to the others, looked at them with warm eyes and even through his mask they could see his smile. Their leader, Taeyong, the one to thank for getting together thousands of fighters and even more rebels to stand for their side. Beside him were the ones that knew him best, known as JaeD and JohnD by the public, feared experts in hand on hand combat. Renjun knew them as the biggest softies in the middle of this war, Jaehyun and Johnny, always cheering their teammates’ depressing moods.

 

Renjun felt his heart clench. War was violent, violence eventually led to death. He knew it was almost impossible for all of them to make it.

 

He gave them a curt nod before watching them slip away, expertly sliding through the fighters and jumping over obstacles as if it were a fun game of parkour. Renjun looked back at Jaemin and gave him another smile, lifting his own mask to cover his face as Jaemin did the same.

 

The two boys passed through the cramped and abandoned exit. It was a passage they had traveled through countless times the past few weeks. It was weak and old, the walls were falling apart and it already looked as though the entire structure would crush it. Renjun knew it wouldn’t survive this war.

 

Many moments were shared within his team in that passage, happy and sad. Like when Jungwoo and Lucas, Renjun’s old cell mates he’d thought to be dead, came limping into their base, unexplainably happy to see the old friend. Or when they took too long to notice they’d failed a mission and had to sit beside Donghyuck as he took his last breath. Or when they retrieved the weaponry that took so long to find and brought it all to the base, handing it out to the satisfied rebels and excited fighters. Or when Mark couldn’t take it anymore and had to be terminated before he snapped and hurt any others.

 

The passage was almost like a maze, many twists and turns that would confuse a stranger. But the team were no strangers to the place, they knew every turn they had to make, memorized every path and to where they led.

 

The exit was hidden, barely visible from the outside. When the two boys stepped out they were unsurprisingly met with the bright white snow and the ever present sound of the distressful war. It didn’t take long for three fully masked humans to show up. Even under the heavy coverage Renjun could tell they were his three other teammates,  Jisung, Yangyang and Hendery, young but exceptional in what they did.

 

The group said nothing as they confidently marched through the wild. Their shoes were covered in layers of fabric that muffled the noisy crunch of snow and helped them remain silent and unnoticed.

 

One goal. That’s all they had. Make it to the enemy’s base. Try to make it alive.

 

Years of experience from being followed, chased, captured and tortured in the most brutal ways for such young lives had taught them well. Their movements were calculated to be fast and smooth, almost inhumanly so. Some of them were best in hand on hand combat, could take down even a bullaur with their bare hands. Others, like Renjun himself, did better from a distance, with weapons like a crosskill or his self-made rotopiercer to blow stuff up from as far as a mountain top.

 

Strength and agility weren’t their only forts, though. After all, what’s the point of having those things if your choices are irrational and end up getting you killed? They were smart, quick thinkers, worked best as a team. Even if they wanted to go out there and slay the enemy warriors with their own bare hands they knew what was the best way to get to them.

 

Silence and patience is what made them who they were, it’s what gave them the titles they had pinned over their heads.

 

They reached a familiar point in the path, a cliff that hung high over the hell breaking loose between the two sides. Their white uniforms and careful steps kept them hidden from the sight of roaming jets and planes, safe from possible threats coming from up high.

 

Renjun looked at the three boys that had joined them later on and tossed each of them a small container filled with dark scarlet liquid. Ranster’s blood was extremely toxic, a poison most wouldn’t even dare to touch.

 

The boys nodded at him. They knew; get captured, drink up. Death was a more honorable finale than the endless torture they’d have to go through.

 

Renjun silently watched as they made their way to the very edge of the cliff and, with one last glance at one another, let themselves fall. The moment their feet left the solid ground, Jaemin and him were running. The shorter was faster despite the lack of centimeters to his legs, but his focus was on getting there, not on his beloved sprinting right behind him.

 

A silver strip became visible in the distance. His legs began working maniacally once he spotted it. They were close. The forest was getting thicker the more they ran and he had to keep moving near the edge of the tall mountain to avoid the dangerous woods.

 

A sharp bang sounded and for a few seconds he felt himself flying through the air. His back hit something solid, most likely a tree trunk judging by the texture, and he could have sworn he felt something snap. Looking back he noticed a huge crater with fire burning around it, rapidly melting the snow. His heart clenched when he spotted a limp body covered in white fabric right in the middle of it. For a selfish split second he wished for it to be anybody but his beloved. Anybody but him. He couldn’t lose another.

 

His wish came true as his arm was harshly pulled up and he was dragged to his feet, far away from the scene.

 

“Jaemin!” He cried out over the eruptions, nearly tripping on his feet as he rushed to run beside the other boy.

 

“It was Sicheng.” Jaemin yelled back without facing him. Renjun felt his breath hitch and his eyes burn. Sicheng who had saved him when he was nearly killed by a rebel Neorew. Sicheng who had fought beside him in his first mission in the team. Sicheng who had taken him under his wings as if they’d known each other since forever. Sicheng who had died fighting for all they’d lost. “Focus, Renjun.”

 

Jaemin’s voice made him snap back into reality, the reality in which he was getting closer and closer to the silver structure glowing under the moonlight.

 

The sound of a flare gun blared in their ears, stopping them dead in their tracks. As they looked up they saw the red and orange flares decorating the starry night’s sky, a signal from the elders.

 

“Fuck.” Jaemin muttered. “Already?”

 

Both boys hesitated for a moment, briefly glancing at each other. Then they plunged straight into the thick woods, running away from the blasting sounds that became muffled the further they got away.

 

“It’s somewhere around here.” Renjun yelled between heaving breaths. “I hid it under a twisted tree. We just have to find that tree and I’ll take over.” A second flare gun sounded and even from the distance they could see purple flares dancing up high, mixing with the ghosts of red and orange.

 

“There!” Jaemin pointed to a tree with a twirling trunk and twisted branches, standing out from the rest of the fauna. “Jun, you have to-”

 

A heavy weight threw Renjun off track. He felt his head whip to the side and briefly wondered how his neck hadn’t snapped at the movement. His body crashed against Jaemin’s and sent both of them rolling to the ground

 

He acted out of pure instinct, pulled out his rotopiercer and rolled to his side, not even bothering to get up as he shot at the body thrown near them, a man wrapped in grey fabric and masked in silver. Despite Renjun’s accurate shooting, the stranger was quick, managed to dodge every shot as he rolled behind a fallen tree trunk.

 

“Come out, you coward!” Renjun quickly got up, face pressed against the cool metal of the weapon and eyes locked on the trunk. The sounds beside him indicated Jaemin was doing the same, long blades in hand.

 

“My elders used to tell me cowards aren’t those who fear things, but those who run from them.” The stranger’s voice yelled from behind the coverage. Renjun faltered.

 

He’d heard that before. Countless times in fact. By none other than his leader, his elder, Taeyong himself.

 

“Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing?” Renjun yelled back, recovering from the brief hesitation. “Running? Hiding?”

 

“There’s a difference between the cautious and the cowardly.” He’d be going mad if he seriously thought that voice was familiar.

 

“Shut up.” Jaemin scoffed. “We don’t have time for this, Renjun.” To prove his point, another color blasted in the sky. Pink. Fuck.

 

“You’re right.” He muttered. “Fuck this. Keep your eye on the bastard, I’ll find it.”

 

Renjun let his weapon hang by his side and rushed to the spot he’d buried the flare gun loaded with blue a few days ago. Their time was short and he needed to get to the item fast. It barely took a few seconds for him to spot the unusual mound if snow at the roots of the twisty tree. An obvious sight, but people were oblivious to what lay in front of their eyes.

 

With his foot he kicked the snow away, revealing the gun wrapped around in a white cloth similar to their uniforms. A voice stopped him before he could unwrap it.

 

“I’m afraid you can’t have that.” A bright light flashed and Renjun felt himself stumble back, dropping the gun during the process.

 

“Injun!” Jaemin cried out.

 

“Wait, Ren-” A screech sounded.

 

Renjun forced his dazed head up, only to see Jaemin on top of the stranger, blade merely centimeters away from his neck only because of the stranger’s arms holding back Jaemin’s wrists. He watched in horror as Jaemin managed to release the hold on his wrist and with one swift movement plunged the blade into the stranger.

 

At least that’s what it first seemed like.

 

Even from a few meters away Renjun could see the sparks as the metal deflected against the stranger’s skin, forcing the sword to sink into the snow. Jaemin and the stranger’s shock was evident and for a few moments none of them moved.

 

A blast. Green. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

Renjun scrambled to grab the gun and unwrap the layers around it. He quickly loaded it and covered one of his ears before shooting up in the sky, making it rain blue flares.

 

“Jaemin, we have to-” He paused when he looked at the two boys. The air in his lungs seemed to have disappeared as he spotted the stranger’s unmasked face. “Jeno?” He breathed out. It couldn’t be.

 

“You two are alive?” Jeno practically whispered the words and Renjun almost didn’t catch them. Jaemin let go of the boy, stumbled back.

 

“What do you mean? Of course we’re alive. How… how are you here, though?” Jaemin questioned with his eyes blown wide.

 

“You should be dead.” Renjun said in a rusted voice. “We watched you die. We watched them murder you.” His words were broken. “You should be dead.”

 

“That’s impossible. The- the explosion… You guys- I saw your dead bodies. I held you both in my arms while you died. How-how… how are you alive?” Jeno stared at them in wonder, perhaps even fear. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and for a moment Renjun got the overwhelming urge to wipe them away, to hug and kiss him and tell him it was all okay.

 

“It doesn’t make any sense. Why? Why are you in their clothes?” Jaemin sounded just as broken as Renjun.

 

Jeno looked down, making some of the tears drip down his cheeks. His eyes were sad, a type of sadness Renjun had rarely ever seen, a sadness nobody wanted to experience.

 

“They lied. They promised me so much and I got so little.”

 

“What do you mean?” Renjun shakily made his way towards the two. Jeno looked straight at him with those wide, saddened eyes.

 

“I had nothing to fight for. I watched all of you die. All of you. All of the only family I had left.” He sucked in a sharp breath. “I watched Jisung’s head explode. I watched Taeyong and Johnny bleed to death. I watched Taeil and Sicheng choke on their own blood. I watched you, Renjun, be crushed by tanks. And Jaemin, I watched you split your skull in half against a rock. The rest? I watched them being burned alive. I as their skin and flesh melted into their bones.” He closed his eyes, shedding more tears. “They promised me. They told me I’d have my family. It makes sense now.”

 

A blast. Yellow.

 

Another. Amber.

 

“Go.” Jeno firmly said, looking at them with a mix of emotions. “I know you have a plan, so just go.”

 

“N-no.” Renjun’s throat felt so constricted he could barely breath. He was crying, had been for a while now. “We lost you once. We’re not losing you again. Come with us.”

 

“I can’t.” And Jeno smiled. He smiled. It physically hurt them to look at that smile.

 

“Why not? Just come with us.” Jaemin pressed with a shaky voice.

 

“I can’t.” Jeno repeated. With a sigh he tilted his head to the side and pulled down the cloth around his neck, revealing an ugly looking scar. Renjun took a closer look and swore he could see a faint blue light blinking underneath his flesh. “They already know. Just go.”

 

“We can help you.” Renjun desperately said, reaching his hands out to almost touch the boy, only to pull them away, leaving a ghost of the contact on his fingertips. “We’ll save you.”

 

“You can’t save something that’s already in the slaughter house.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jaemin angrily yelled. “Come with us, Jeno. We need you, you know it.”

 

Jeno wordlessly sat up and pulled the boy closer. Renjun silently cried as he watched their mouths crash against each other, moving in a way that expressed the unsaid words in a beautiful kind of art.

 

When they pulled away Jeno immediately reached for him. Renjun let himself melt against his mouth, let himself enjoy the feel of lips against lips, the mouth he had missed for so long. He let his hands grip the arms he was once wrapped around, let them grip the hair he’d used to wash up after a difficult mission.

 

Jeno.

 

He’d never forget how they met.

 

Renjun had been assigned a mission towards the North side with Jaemin and a few other teammates to retrieve some medication for the hurt rebels back at their base. They were even younger at the time and he had only stared in awe as a thin boy tried to snatch away some of their food as if nobody had spotted him.

 

It had been Jaemin that warned the elders with a scream. It was out of pure luck that they hadn’t brutally attacked the strange boy out of instinct. The team had taken him in and he quickly became an essential part to their family. They spent years together and it was in a playful battle with weapons that they found out.

 

Jaemin had let the sword in his hand slip towards Renjun, but instead of the blade even scratching him it simply deflected and fell to the side. At the same time Jeno had blasted one of the guns he’d thought to be unloaded in Jaemin’s direction but the bullet, much like the blade, had simply deflected off his skull and onto the ground.

 

After the incident things had set off.

 

Romance during war was tedious, not practical in the slightest. But they had managed, for a long, long time.

 

And then mission 443 happened.

 

A mistake, a miscalculation. All of them were there, the entire family. The structure over them collapsed with an explosion. Hidden fighters showed up and brutally attacked them.

 

Every single one of them was hurt. All twenty-one of them.

 

But Jeno. He had died. He was the closest to the explosion, the first to be attacked.

 

To say Jaemin and Renjun had been devastated was an understatement. They’d lost people before, countless families and friends. But none of those losses hurt as much as losing their soulmate, the one they’d loved too much for words to explain.

 

They were ruined, absolutely wrecked. Even after years of sorrow they still mourned over the dead boy.

 

Renjun shakily sighed when their lips left each other.

 

“Please.” He cried. “Please give it a chance. Let us help you.” His forehead pressed against the other’s.

 

“I’m a ticking bomb, Jun. Literally.” Jeno pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. “You’ve said goodbye to me already.”

 

“Exactly why we don’t want to say it again.” Jaemin croaked out. Jeno’s eyes squinted when he smiled.

 

“Do you truly believe you can end this hell?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Both Jaemin and Renjun breathed out at the same time.

 

“Then go.” Jeno retreated his hands and jumped to his feet. “This war is more important. If you can put an end to this then do it now.”

 

Renjun closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He’d have to do it again. He’d have to leave one of his beloved behind yet again.

 

“I love you.” He said when he finally got to his feet along with Jaemin.

 

“Me too. I love you so much, Jeno.”

 

“I loved you both as well.” Jeno tilted his head to the side, fresh droplets streaming down his face nonstop.

 

“Goodbye.” Jaemin whispered.

 

“Goodbye, love.” Renjun sobbed.

 

“Now go.” Jeno said. “Please.”

 

They did.

 

Without thinking any longer Renjun ran. He ran towards the silver structure in the distance and he could feel Jaemin right beside him.

 

Unmasked figures dressed in white uniform climbed around the structure. Renjun ran faster when he spotted his team and with a heavy heart counted them. Nine. The family that one day consisted of twenty-one lost boys searching for their safety in the midst of all the chaos was now down to nine. Eleven with him and Jaemin.

 

Eleven.

 

 _No matter._ He thought to himself.

 

This was war. War was cruel. Loss was inevitable, suffering was expected. War was violence. Violence was death. They could end it. They were going to end it.

 

He thought of them as he jumped onto the cold metal of the structure.

 

_Donghyuck._

He grasped an indent in the metal.

_Mark._

And heaved his body up.

_Chenle._

He grunted when his hand slipped.

_Xiaojun._

And cried out when his skin tore.

_Doyoung._

He sighed when he steadied himself.

_Lucas._

And ignored the cry of a teammate.

_Taeil._

He threw himself over the metal bars.

_Ten._

And landed his feet on the solid ground.

_Sicheng._

He pulled out his rotopiercer.

_Jeno._

And shot.

 

Tonight they’d win.

 

In name of lost loves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated so please do comment what you thought.  
> I really enjoyed writing in my own fictional universe, maybe I'll write some other stuff as well, who knows.
> 
> Stay tuned~  
> Once again thanks for reading!  
> Until next time :D


End file.
